Words and Watercolors
by Kotori Kita
Summary: I do not talk. This is something that I choose to do. I have never had that burning desire to speak. I have never wanted to say anything. But will he draw the words from my mouth? Killua X OC
1. Introduction

**Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction. This based off of Hunter x Hunter, a manga/anime by Yoshihiro Togashi. I do not own HxH. I only own my OC. And now, I present to you ****Words and Watercolors****!**

~Introduction~

The small and stout green man handed me the tag I would be wearing for a while. The number "104" would be my companion for the time being.

I picked at the engravings. There wasn't much to do or see, besides all the different people that were arriving.

I do not know who I am, or what my name is. I believe that I was not even given a name. My parents were too bothered to name me, the youngest of all 5 children.

I do not talk. This is something that I choose to do. I have never had that burning desire to speak. I have never wanted to say anything.

Although I am the 'runt', I am the strongest. I possess abilities beyond imaginable. My family does not know this. If they did, they would never have let me leave.

So here I am, sitting on the filthy hard ground, watching more and more delusional or freaky people show up. They are like me.

From here, I do not know how my story will play out. You'll just have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter One

**Welcome to the first chapter of Words and Watercolors! This is my first fanfiction on here so reviews would be amazing. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

**You'll find out more about the main character as the story progresses, just so you know. **

**~~~ Chapter One ~~~**

The fourth phase of the Hunter Exam. Forgetting the second phase, everything is quite easy. Although some people have approached me, I simply ignore them until they shut up and go away.

The person I am hunting is 198. One of the three brothers.

This is my kind of game. I am only the hunter. Whoever has my number will be killed, or anyone else who gets in my way.

I am one of the first ones to leave the area. I decide not to walk too far, as I need to keep an eye on my target, Imori.

He's following someone as well. 99, Killua. I have seen him around with the other young boy with the spiky hair. They are both probably my age.

This Killua is not an idiot. He is smart.

"This is so annoying. I know you're following me," he sneers. I freeze, even though I know he is talking about my target. My presence is concealed.

I do not know his skills. Even though I could care less about him, he could still kill me if he's stronger than me.

I quickly position myself in a tree as Killua traces Imori. I will have to take them both out, because if Killua kills Imori, he will most likely take his tag.

Killua's footsteps draw closer. They are very quiet and calm. This boy is very good.

I sense that the other two brothers are here as well. They come out after chatting with my target. Killua looks bored.

They all have not noticed me yet.

The conversation leading up to the kick, I did not listen to. I watched Killua fly to the ground, only to swiftly stand back up. No damage was taken.

But, he has my target's tag.

I get into a ready position. I need to be able to swipe it from him at any given moment.

The brothers take their little position. I watch Killua's every move. I only need the tag.

He scares the last two into giving him their tags. Not bad.

One of them is his.

Just as he's about to throw the other two, I jump down from the tree. They all take a step back, and I point to his hand clutching my prize.

"Another one!?" Imori yells.

Killua looks at me blankly. I point again. I am not wasting any words.

"I thought I noticed somebody else. One of these tags yours?" he asks. A smile creeps onto his lips.

I nod, and pray that he will not throw them still.

"'97 or '98?" he says, holding them up in each hand. The brothers have scrambled away, knowing they would never get them back.

I point to his left hand, staring at it.

"'98, huh? Well, shucks. I did all the dirty work for you, didn't I?" he smirks. He did not even give me a chance to do anything!

"I guess that's what a little lady like you wants. If it's the tag you really want, take it. I don't need it."

He throws it to me. I frown, because it was a little too easy.

"What's your name?" Killua asks. I shrug. In reality, I cannot remember.

"You don't have one? That's lame."

I raise my eyebrows.

"And you don't talk. That's no fun. Talk about boring."

He is starting to get on my nerves, so I turn around and start walking away. I have what I need, anyways.

I know he is following me, but I ignore it. He will eventually go away, right?

...Hopefully?

**Thank you for reading the first chapter! I sort of struggled writing this, because describing what was going on in the main character's point of view without making it sound too repetitive was tough. The next chapter will hopefully be longer, and more interesting. Bear with me! And thank you again! :)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hello and welcome to chapter two of Words and Watercolors! I'm very happy about the feedback I'm receiving. I realize that you guys are a little confused with the character, but I promise that all questions will be answered later on in the story. **

**Please enjoy Chapter Two!**

**~~~Chapter Two~~~**

"Sure is getting dark, isn't it?" I hear Killua call from behind me. It has been a few hours since our first encounter and he is still following me.

Every now and then he makes snarky comments, which I ignore. I have already planned that when he sleeps, I will leave and find temporary shelter elsewhere.

The sun has already disappeared. I am adjusting myself in the tree I had chosen. Killua is at the base of it, sitting against the trunk.

The sky was beautiful, with colors of purple and orange and pink and blue. The clouds were fluffy and thin. Quite breathtaking. The views are simply amazing. I would have loved to paint it...

The tree shook, and my head shot down. I was taken by surprise. Killua was grinning at me, and I let out a heavy sigh. I pray that he will soon sleep.

I waited for an hour, watching the colors fade to dark indigo. His breathing was steady and calm, so I assumed he was sleeping. I quickly and quietly climbed down the tree, and looked at his face. His eyes were indeed closed. I turned around and started to tiptoe away when a hand grabbed my leg, causing me to fall.

"Where ya goin'?" a cheeky voice asks. Drat.

I turn my head and look at bright blue eyes. His eyebrows are furrowed. I look at his hand grasping my leg, his grip getting tighter as he expects an answer. I yank away.

I give him a confused look. I thought he was sleeping!

"I don't sleep. I don't need it, if that's what you're wondering," he says. That little smirk he has annoys me.

I brush off my dress. It has many dirt, grass and blood stains, and I cannot wait to get another once I complete this exam.

I want him to bug off, but he will not. It is highly annoying and slowing me down.

I point to myself, then point in the opposite direction. Hopefully he is smart enough to figure that out.

"You want to... Yeah, I'm not good at charades and stuff," he chuckles with his hand behind his head. I roll my eyes. Maybe he actually is stupid.

"B-But I'm not idiot! I can figure this out!" He turns away to think. I take this opportunity as a chance to leave.

"Where are you going now?" Killua calls as I walk away. I gesture to the scenery, to onwards. I looked back at him.

"Tch. You kinda suck, y'know? I wanted to be friends, but you're such a loner. Lame," he scoffs. I jump back a little. How rude!

I turn away and continue walking. What a terrible person! Luckily, he is not following me this time.

"Ah, wait a second."

What is it this time?

"What am I supposed to call you? Girl? You _are_ a girl, right?" Killua inquires. My face burns as I blush, and I fight my reflex to slap him.

"You don't talk at all... You're quiet... Silent... Quiet..." He rubs his temples. "Ah, I got it! Shizuka!"

I feel a sharp pain in my head, and hear ringing in my ears. Memories of my childhood come flooding back, and I hear voices. Tons of voices. Someone is shaking me, and I believe it is Killua, but I cannot tell. The picture is distorted and I cannot see anything.

I wake up alone the next morning by the river.

**I apologize that this chapter was short; I know I said I would make it longer, but I wanted to post it today. I rushed a little, but I'll be taking my time on chapter three. I need quality work, right? Thank you so much for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! It means a lot to me!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Ah, the third chapter! Unfortunately, not much action will be happening... yet! Next chapter I will start focusing on Shizuka's past, as the exam will be over. Alright, enjoy chapter three of Words and Watercolors!**

**~~~Chapter Three~~~**

I sit up and look around. I am not familiar with this area. I try not to panic, and try to remember how I got here. I have a horrible headache and I can't recollect a thing.

I rinse my hands in the cold water and wash my face. My hair is a little tangled, so I comb it with my fingers. I sigh. Where am I?

"So you're awake?"

I turn around. How did he manage to surprise me?

"Basically you blacked out and stuff, so I dragged you to this river and splashed some water on you. But when that didn't do crap, I kinda left you there and went to find food," Killua explains, sitting down next to me.

Wait a second. He... He _dragged_ me?

I pinch and twist his left cheek. It leaves a bright red mark.

"Ow! What's that for?" he yells. I roll my eyes. I only wish to be away from him, away from everyone.

"By the way, we have a few hours to get back to the landing site," Killua tells me.

A few hours!? I was out that long!?

"Can you stand?" he asks. Of course I can stand!

But as my legs wobble and I have more sharp pains in my head, I fall back to the ground. It is hopeless. I do not understand what happened.

"Well, gosh, Shizuka-"

That! That is what it is! I use all my strength to stand and point at him. He keeps calling me that.

"W-What?" Killua gives me a confused look. That name... It hurts to hear it. I do not know why, but he needs to stop calling me it.

"O...Okay? Anyways, we need to go now, or we won't make it." He grabs my hand and starts pulling me, but I resist. He totally just blew me off!

"You wanna fail? Start moving!" he snaps. I stick my tongue out at him, and he gives an annoyed look.

"Fine then!" Killua lets go of my hand and walks past me. I cross my arms. I have won.

My victory does not last long, as he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"This is so gross, picking up a girl. You owe me," he says. I hit his back and kick my feet, but he does not do anything. Are you kidding me!?

I gave up after a while of struggling. We walked for a while until we reached the landing site. Killua finally put me down, thank heavens!

"And now, we wait," he sighs, falling onto his back and closing his eyes. "You're heavy."

I pinch his cheeks again. For now I suppose I am stuck with him.

There are already other applicants here. We exchange nods and looks, but nothing else.

"Killua!" a boy calls, running at full speed. Killua gets to his feet.

"There you are, Gon!" Killua says, joyfully. I sit awkwardly, watching them laugh. Two more come up behind the boy, a blonde teenager and a man in a suit.

"Oh, yeah. This is Shizuka." Killua gestures towards me. That name...

I stand up and pat my dress down.

"I'm Gon! Hello!" the boy chirps, and waves. I smile at him. He is much nicer than Killua.

"I am Kurapika. Nice to meet you," the taller, blonde one says. He is more reserved. I like him better.

"Oi! Name's Leorio!" the man grins. He is... okay.

"Ne, Killua, how did you meet her?" Gon asks.

"Well... Actually, I don't remember!" Killua snickers. How... How vulgar! Not that I care, though.

"Poor girl..." Leorio sighs. I smile, as Killua argues.

We are now on our way to the final phase. For a few minutes I watch the all the small little houses and such roll by, until an announcement is made.

We... We have to do interviews!?

After a while of waiting, my number is called. I have no idea how I am going to do this.

"Please have a seat," the chairman says. I am very nervous. I did not even notice I was shaking.

"It's quite alright, I realize you are a selective mute. We do observe our applicants," Netero tells me. I let out a breath I did not realize I was holding.

"I've prepared paper and a pencil for you. I'm only asking a few question, is all."

He slides the paper and writing utensil forward. A little unsual, but I am happy and relieved.

"First, why do _you _want to become a Hunter?"

I jot my answer down and pass the paper forward.

_I wanted to leave home. And I figured it would be easy._

He hands it back once he is done reading.

"Who interests you most of the eight remaining applicants?"

_I have not really been watching any of them. Probably 99._

"And lastly, whom would you least like to fight right now?"

_I do not really care._

Netero chuckles a little, and folds the paper and sticks it in his robe sleeve. "You may go."

I nod, and leave. I have no clue what the last phase will be. The questions were sure interesting. I hope it does not involve killing Killua. I do not mind fighting him, but I would rather not kill him. Not yet, at least.

3 days later I figure out exactly what I will have to be doing.

**Alright, it was a little bit longer. Hopefully interesting, as well. As I said, I'll be focusing more on Shizuka's past so you can learn more about her. I figured I would tell you guys later what she will be doing after the exam... I'll leave you to guess until the next chapter. I'm actually not sure how long I will do this... If it's until the Chimera Ant arc, or what. But that seems way to long. Let me know! :) Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! It means a lot!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Welcome to the fourth chapter of Words and Watercolors! Yay! There will be some action in this one, however I'm not too good at describing fights and stuff. Bear with me, haha. Please enjoy!**

**~~~Chapter Four~~~**

One on one fights. Only one victory is needed to pass. I will win.

The loser of the first fight is who I am up against... Either Hanzo or Gon. I pray that it is not Gon, for he is very nice and a warm person.

Three hours pass and I am still waiting. Gon has pretty much been beaten to a pulp, with his arm broken, but he is still not giving up. Leorio and Kurapika are at their breaking points, but Killua is not showing any signs of concern. Why is that?

As Gon is being carried away unconscious, but the winner, I suddenly get a pang of energy in my chest. Anxiety, maybe? I am up against Hanzo.

"Another little kid... I'll just have to give you the same treatment as Gon," Hanzo snickers. However, there is no possible way he can win.

I cannot even _say_ that I give up. Why would I, though? He is not that tough of an opponent. It all comes down to tactics.

The fight has begun. We have not moved an inch. He is watching me, but as I stare at him, I see he is uncomfortable.

Hanzo walks closer, but I am not intimidated.

Then, he darts around the room, attacking me, but I dodge them. This goes on for a few hours.

"Come on, already!" Leorio shouts. I glare at him, and he shuts up.

"You're more nimble and swift than Gon, I'll give you that," Hanzo says, "But you won't win."

I roll my eyes. He does talk a lot.

I do have quite a few weapons on my person. Perhaps I should use them.

Hanzo pauses for a moment, finally realizing that this fight will go on forever if nothing else is done.

Even though I did not know Gon long, I still like him. I am not rewarding Hanzo an easy victory.

This time, I walked up to Hanzo. I stared into his eyes, into his soul.

He cannot look away, even if he tried.

I reach into my sleeve and pull out a blade of my own.

One small cut at a time, still not breaking eye contact. His face is disgruntled, but he cannot move.

Once I am satisfied with the amount of blood on the floor, I stop. He falls to his knees, wiping his cuts.

"Dammit!" he curses, "How did you do that?"

I kick him in the stomach, and his back.

"Fine," Hanzo croaks, "I give up, seeing that we're pretty evenly matched. This would continue forever."

_We are not evenly matched. You are on the ground and I am not. _

I leave and find my position in line, next to Killua. He looks at me, not shocked, not anything. I look back at him, studying his face. He looks... unhappy. He used to smile when he looked at me, but now, he was not doing anything.

Leorio walks over and raises his hand.

"C'mon, don't leave me hanging!" he grins. I believe he is praising me, but I am confused. He sighs and goes back to his spot.

The fights continue. I am not really paying attention to them at all, until Killua's.

Gitarrackur, now Illumi, is saying all these things, and Killua is showing weird behavior. I recognize it. He gives up, but when he comes back, he has a different vibe. I know it. There is no way to stop it now.

Not until the process is done.

I am disappointed and maybe sad when I see Killua leave. Most of the time it was my back he was seeing, but the tables have turned. I cannot stop him.

Gon will be very angry when he hears the news.

We are moved to a room where we all find seats. I sit alone, with Leorio and Kurapika behind me. I do not understand why I am so _sad_ as I listen to Chairman Netero and that little bean man talk.

Gon suddenly bursts in, heading straight for Gitarrackur. So he was told what happened.

I sort of tune out everything, already anticipating what will happen. I know what happened. Killua was disqualified, and that is that.

After orientation, I walk out alone. I find a bench and sit down. I do not know if I should go home or not. I do not want to, but I do not know what else to do. Gon comes running up to me, along with Kurapika and Leorio.

"Shizuka-chan!" he chirps. I nod at them all.

"Do you happen to know anything about Kukuroo Mountain?" Kurapika asks, getting to the point.

I shake my head.

"That's where Killua lives. We want to go there and take him back!" Gon explains. So that is what he was yelling about.

"Do you want to come?" Gon asks.

I do not know what to say. I have nothing to do, but I do not really know any of the people. I only knew Killua, but barely. I disagree.

Instead, I find a stick and write in the dirt.

_I will not join you in your quest, but I do not mind meeting up afterwards._

"Okay!" Gon grins. We will meet at the airport when they are done, in one week.

For the mean time, I suppose I will go back home. I do not want to see my parents or siblings, but that is what I will have to do.

I am face to face with Ichiro, my oldest brother.

"So you're home," he says, "But not for long, I presume?"

I give a slight nod. He then walks past me.

I hurry and take a bath. It is nice to sink into fresh water. After I am done, I put on clean clothes. It would be a terrible idea to waste another dress, so I choose plain shorts and a shirt, and my jacket that has most of my weapons.

As I lace up my boots, Rika enters my room.

"Papa wants to see you," she tells me in her usual monotone voice. I stand up and stroll down the many halls to his office.

I approach the door. He tells me to come in, knowing that I am there.

I stifle a laugh. The paper and pen is already there.

He gestures for me to sit, and I do.

"How was the exam?" Papa asks.

_It was easy._

"Meet anybody?"

_I did, at around the end of it._

"What are they like?"

_Do I have to describe them all?_

He chuckles a little, "I suppose not. Anything else interesting?"

_Well... I was named by one of them._

Papa stops talking. Instead, he stares at me. I cannot tell if it is anger in his eyes or what. He stands.

"Get out."

**So there's chapter four. I apologize if the little fight scene was kind of eh. It was a little tough thinking of how Shizuka would defeat Hanzo in the easiest way to describe... And plus, I didn't want to reveal her abilities completely. For the next chapter, I'll be talking about her past. ****_Then, she shall be reunited with Killua..._**** Even I'm excited! Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! It means a lot!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Here we are at chapter five! I'm sorry if I don't update as fast, as it's my sister's birthday and Fourth of July (on the same day, gah!). Let's just hurry and get to it!**

**~~~Chapter Five~~~**

"Get out."

Papa is not joking. I stand, and leave, without bowing or anything. That will probably make him more mad.

I pass Kei in the hall. I roll my eyes. I hate him. He is the fourth child, the one born before me. Everyone adores him, but I cannot stand him.

I slide open the door to my room and plop onto my bed. I will leave again. I do not know why I am so angry. My family has always been like this.

I do not remember much from when I was very young. Supposedly I had hit my head and lost part of my memory. However, I do remember the times when Ichiro would read to me. He was always smiling, but that is probably because he was told to.

Ichiro is the oldest. Then Rika, my sister. Next is Yoshiro. He is never around. Then Kei, and then me.

Before I left, I remembered that no one payed attention to me. I was just... _there_. I did not mind, because it meant a lot of time to myself. A lot of time to study, and figure things out. A lot of time to get stronger.

I brush my hair, and stare at my reflection. I do not see why everyone dislikes me. Everyone I meet seems to find a way.

I remember Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. And Killua. They are the only ones who think I am friendly.

Maybe it is just because they know nothing about me? A few perks of refusing to speak, I suppose.

In my family, I am definitely the odd one out. Everyone has dark brown hair, while mine is pitch black. Everyone keeps their hair short, even Rika, but mine is down to my waist. My eyes are blue and fade to periwinkle, whilst everyone else's is brown or green.

Kei likes to joke about it.

"Maybe you're adopted!" Kei snickered, when I asked Ichiro why I looked so different from everyone else. He did not say anything after Kei's stupid comment.

I quietly slide open the door and trot down the hall with light steps. I am such an idiot, thinking that coming home would be the best option. I cannot stay here. I am not welcome.

I bump into someone, and I pray that it is not Papa.

It is Yoshiro. He looks me over, and surprisingly, pats my head.

"Be careful and don't die wherever you go," he tells me, before staggering to his room.

I am utterly shocked. W-What just happened?

I shake it off and exit the house. I guess I will head to the airport. I will have to sleep outside or something.

It is probably a day's worth of walking before I get there. The area I live in is very nice despite my rude family, so I had some time in peace during my journey.

I do not think it will take Gon and the others long to 'rescue' Killua. I enter the airport and find a chair to sit on. I do need rest, just for a few minutes.

I try to think of my past, my childhood. I only get a headache. Why can I not recall anything?

"Shizuka!"

I look behind my shoulder. Killua and Gon come running up. I guess Kurapika and Leorio left.

"We've been looking for you all around the airport!" Gon says.

"We decided where to go next," Killua tells me, looking much more happier, "Heavens Arena."

"We're going to miss our flight if we don't get a move on," Killua adds, "So let's go!"

He grabs my hand, tightly. This reminds me of the Hunter Exam.

I have never been to this 'Heavens Arena', but Killua tells us that you fight in matches to earn money. Could always use that.

We get to our seats. I sit next to Killua. Hopefully I will learn more about both of them.

**Alright, it was a little short. Hopefully you learned a bit about Shizuka's past. Next chapter is transitioning into the Heavens Arena arc. Whoo! Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. It means a lot!**


	7. Transition: Heavens Arena

**This might be a little odd, but I wanted to try it. Since we are transitioning to a new arc, I figured I would make a transitioning chapter, sort of. So it's shorter than a normal chapter. It just transitions the arcs. It'll just state information that I don't really want to include in the chapter. I probably won't do this for every arc, but here we go. If you don't like the idea, please tell me! Hopefully you will enjoy. **

••• _Heavens Arena_ •••

"The line is super long!" Gon whines as we wait to register.

"Unlike the Exam, there aren't any conditions for Heavens Arena. You just have to win," Killua tells him.

"By the way, you have to enter your name to register. What's your last name?" he asks me.

I write it out on the wall with my finger.

"...Er, do it again. Gon, help me figure this out."

"Ha..."

"Wait, do it again!"

"Haya?"

"Hayashi?"

I nod. Interesting how I technically only have a last name.

"Shizuka Hayashi, Hayashi Shizuka. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think, Gon?"

They end up talking about it until we get to the desk to register. It is different, writing Shizuka on the paper, like it is official now. It makes me kind of happy.

We walk to the stadium and sit down on the bleachers. The fights are interesting to watch.

My number is 2056. It will be my new companion for the time being.

Gon is called up to fight. Killua tells him something before he goes on, which I do not understand. Something about a 'Testing Gate'.

Gon defeats his opponent with a single push. He is quite strong.

It is Killua's turn. Unlike Gon's, his opponent is more slender and muscular. He defeats him easily with a single chop.

I do not believe that I will be able to defeat my opponent with a single anything.

Once in the ring, I hear vulgar comments.

"Look at that little girl, thinking she can defeat Suo!"

"Snap her neck, Suo!"

My opponent, apparently 'Suo', is a well-built man. He has a nasty grin. You can _see_ the pervert in his eyes.

"I'll enjoy this," he hisses. Gross. The only thing he is doing is making me mad.

What do I do, though?

I walk closer to him. Perhaps I should just try something...

"That was so cool, Shizuka-chan!" Gon keeps saying.

"It was just a kick, Gon. Calm down," Killua adds, yawning.

"But she sent him flying! Right through the wall!" Gon continues, overly excited. I do not understand.

I honestly did not think my attack would be that strong. So a kick to the stomach is all it takes?

"But did you _see_ it, Killua? He coughed up blood, too!" Gon acknowledges. I stop.

_What?_

"What's wrong, Shizuka?" Killua asks.

I sigh. It is just a little blood. Probably.

Besides us, there was also another young person fighting. I do not remember his name.

I tune out the lady in the elevator. Boring.

"I heard that when you get to the 100's, you get your own room!"

We turn around. Speak of the devil.

"My name is Zushi."

•••

**I think this will help me a bunch. Tell me if it's cool or not. **

**By the way, I'm about to get to the point where romance blossoms. Mwahaha. I know you've been waiting for it. **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! It means a lot!**


	8. Chapter Six

***I will try to make longer chapters! This whole time I've been writing this from my phone so it feels like I'm typing forever. Luckily I can use the computer now. Yay!**

**We are moving into chapter six! Let's get right to it!**

**~~~Chapter Six~~~**

We are in the waiting room. Killua is as blunt as ever.

"These guys'll be a breeze. Take it easy, guys," he keeps saying.

_Lower your voice, idiot!_

Zushi has joined us. He talks about martial arts a lot and it is starting to bore me.

"#2054, Killua-sama, and #1963, Zushi-sama. Please head to arena A, on the 57th floor."

A look of... well, concern, I suppose, is on Zushi's face. I would be concerned too.

"Guess ya can't win all of 'em," Killua sighs. So rude.

"Good luck, guys," Gon tells them. They leave the room. I am praying for Zushi. He honestly will not win this.

"Killua can be so blunt," Gon says.

_Really, now?_

It is really awkward because I have never really been alone with Gon. He seems to be thinking about things, and I do not want to disturb him.

"Hey, Shizuka-chan," he starts.

_Nevermind, then._

"Is Killua nice to you?" Gon asks. Unexpected.

"Oh, wait, I forgot. You can't talk! I'm so sorry!" he apologizes. I did not really take any offense.

Is _Killua nice to me? Eh, not really. Then again, I do not really know what Killua's definition of nice is. I do not know anything about him. Gon, either. I wish I had some paper and a pen._

"How about I tell you about myself? And later you can tell me about yourself when you can write or something," Gon suggests. I nod. This will be good.

"Well, first of all, I come from Whale Island, and I live with my aunt Mito-san. I'm looking for my dad, Ging. Oh, do you know anything about Ging? Ging Freecss?"

I shake my head. But the name _is_ a little familiar.

"Well, that's okay! Oh, I'm 12 years old. How old are you?"

I write it out in the air multiple times until he gets it.

"13? You're older than me!" Gon says, grinning. He is so happy about everything.

Unfortunately it is time for me to fight. I am up against #1932, Hitoshi.

When I am in the arena, I finally see who I am fighting. He is a lanky man, not showing much promise. One kick would probably kill him. Well, if that is what it takes to defeat him...

The match starts. I do not move. I want to see what this Hitoshi can do.

"I'll go easy on you, don't worry. You _are_ just a little girl, after all," he snickers. Why does everyone think little girls are weak? I will show him.

He walks towards me, slowly, and leans in towards my face.

"Tch. How cute-"

I grab his neck, and choke him. As my grip tightens, he flails his arms and kicks his legs. I pay no mind. It is his fault for making me angry.

I throw him, out of the arena. He is knocked out instantly, and I win, but I am not satisfied. However, as the stadium gets quiet, I get nervous. I used to get anxiety attacks when I was little. I certainly remember those.

Things come flooding back. I really need to leave. But everyone is quiet. Why are they not cheering, or doing whatever they do? I need to leave. I am getting a headache and I feel dizzy. The referee gives me the ticket, but makes sure to distance himself. Why? I will not hurt him.

_I promise_.

_What are you promising? _

I am close to blacking out when I find Killua and Gon. They are talking about something, but I cannot hear them. Something about sushi.

They notice me, and immediately stand up. I am wobbly and weak, and the images are fading away, slowly.

I see myself. I think I am in a tunnel, but I do not know. It is all black. There is a light at the end, and I start running. I need to get to the light. What is it?

As I am about to touch it, everything turns red. There is a ringing sound, like a bell, and it gets louder and louder. I fall through what I suppose is the floor, and I just start falling. And falling. And instead of red, it is black again. The ringing is unbearably loud, and I cover my ears, but I can still hear it.

My eyelids flash open. My heart is pounding and I am sweating. I am laying in a bed.

"So you're awake?"

I look around the room. Killua is next to me.

"Basically, you blacked out and then these people came rushing over. And here we are in your room on the 100th floor," Killua explains. Deja vu, anyone?

I sit up. I still have a terrible headache, and the ringing is still there, but very faint.

"Gon's getting you some water, by the way."

_Thank you, Gon._

"Do you always do this? This happened during the exam, too," Killua says, "Oh, by the way. Here."

He gives me some paper and a pen. Yes...

"Gon asked the lady at the desk for some."

I scribble on the paper.

_It used to happen a lot when I was younger. My brother would always tell me things that would make me scared and I would get a lot of panic attacks. But I always ended up back in my bed when I woke up._

Killua reads what I've written.

"This is really weird. This is the first time I've sort of directly talked to you. You used to just nod and stuff."

_What else am I supposed to do?_

"Um, talk? Duh. Idiot."

_You are the idiot. You're stupid and blunt. And mean._

"I'm not stupid! You are!"

I find it a little odd that he does not argue with idiot, blunt or mean.

_I do not know much about you._

Killua rereads this over and over.

"I don't really know much about you either. I don't really care, though," he says, shrugging.

_You are very mean._

"Tch. You gave me the cold shoulder almost the whole time during the Exam."

_Because I wanted to be alone, and you kept being nosy and would not go away._

"Yep, that doesn't sound like me."

_That is what you did. And do not lie. _

"I did not do that! Why would I want to follow _you_?" He raises his voice a little, and crosses his arms.

_Exactly. Why?_

He did not say anything, knowing he had been defeated.

"_Anyways_... You didn't hear about my fight with Zushi," Killua tells me. Gon finally comes back.

"I've got the- Oh, you're awake!"

"I was just about to tell her about the fight."

"Oh, yeah. Go ahead."

"I... Well, I couldn't defeat him. I won the match from the points, but I couldn't knock him out. Plus..When he changed his stance, he had this... this aura. It was like my brother's. His master called it Ren," Killua explains.

_Ren, eh?_

"I don't know what it is, but I think we should find out."

"Why don't we ask Zushi himself?" Gon proposes. The look on Killua's face was hysterical.

You know, they could just ask me.

**Hopefully that was a little longer. Next update won't be for a few days. The next chapter is going to be pretty good and I want to spend more time on it. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! It means a lot!**


	9. A Small Word of Thanks

**Hey there, I just wanted to post a quick author's note of some sort. **

**I seriously appreciate all the feedback that you all are giving me. Thank you all who have reviewed my story! It means so much to me. **

**I honestly didn't think this story was going to get any views when I first posted the introduction. Turns out I have almost 1000 views! That's crazy! I want to thank all of you who have stuck with me since the short little 227 word introduction, or who have just started reading ****Words and Watercolors****. **

**Err, ****_proceed with caution_**** when reading the next paragraph, I guess. **

**I had a really tough time coming up with Shizuka's nen ability, to be honest. I might get a few things wrong, so this is just a warning. Please go easy on me, haha!**

**I don't know how long I will keep writing this. I haven't even planned out the events to come. But for now, I hope you guys enjoy Shizuka and how she tells the story. This is just a fanfiction, I know, but I hope you all get a little attached to her, like she was an actual character in the real anime and manga.**

**Chapter Seven will be posted on July 9th or 10th. Things are starting to get pretty good!**

** Thank you all again, so much!**

**- Kotori-chan**


	10. Chapter Seven

_*I said I would post this tomorrow, but I just couldn't wait! Heh heh. _

**Here we are at chapter seven, already. I took a little bit longer to write and perfect this, because a lot of important things and details are about to happen, relating to Shizuka. Usually I update the next day, but from here on out updates might be every two or three days. I hope you guys don't mind!**

**Please enjoy chapter seven!**

**~~~Chapter Seven~~~**

"I don't know what it is, but I think we should find out."

_Ren... _

"For now though, we should let Shizuka-chan rest," Gon says, "We don't want to push her too much."

_I am fine, really. I can accompany you._

I try standing up, but it is like I cannot even feel my feet touch the ground. I recognize this feeling.

Gon rushes to me, making me sit back into the bed.

"It's okay! We'll figure this all out tomorrow. Right, Killua?"

"...Sure."

He paused... He hesitated. It was like he was not even paying attention.

Killua looks at me, then back at Gon.

"We should go back to our rooms," he tells Gon.

"Alright. Get some rest, Shizuka! We'll be back tomorrow morning!"

Gon leaves, and I snuggle down into my bed. I am very tired, and my body is feeling uncomfortable. Hopefully by tomorrow I will feel somewhat better.

Killua is still here, though. I look at him, and then the door.

"Oh, right. I have to leave."

_Duh. Stupid. _

"Get some sleep," he whispers, while slowly shutting the door.

Why is he acting so strange? He seemed fine until Gon came back. I do not understand. There are a lot of things I suppose I do not understand.

The peculiar numbness in my legs is starting to subside, which I take as a good sign. My headache is going away, also.

I remember the odd visions I had while unconscious. I heard voices. Familiar voices. Voices that I would rather forget. Why are they still haunting me?

_Ren..._

I watch the dark purple aura form around my hands.

_Please stop me. _

The aura instantly fades away.

_Get out of my head. _

_You promised us. _

_You promised me. _

_I hate you!_

_I love you._

My eyes are closed so tightly, it starts to hurt. I look around the room. Good. I am still here.

My hand and fingers crave the feel of the bow. But not yet. Not quite.

I realize that I do not have my jacket on. I glance around the room. It is hanging on the back of one of the chairs. I sigh. Hopefully they did not take any weapons out of it.

I close my eyes, and steady my breathing. It is dark out, very, so it must be quite late. I have never been the one to fall asleep quickly, unfortunately. I am insanely tired, so maybe this time will be different.

I try to clear my mind, but I keep seeing things. Visions. My heart is starting to race again. I need to stay calm.

I see a girl and a boy. They and walking, and talking and laughing. They look very happy. Very.

They fade away, and then I see them again. The boy is trying to give the girl a beautiful red rose, but she is not accepting it. She walks away, and the boy is sad. The sadness turns to anger, and the rose wilts right in his hands. H throws it to the ground, and stops on it, like a little kid.

I do not understand. Why do I keep seeing these things? And they do not make any sense, either.

I turn onto my side.

_Deep breaths... Deep breaths. Clear your mind. _

_...and sleep. _

The next morning I hear brisk knocking at the door. It opens a crack, and Gon peeks in.

"Ah, good morning!" he chirps. He lets himself in.

I reach over to grab the notepad he left on the bedside table.

_Where is Killua?_

I hand the notepad to him.

"Oh, he's coming! Don't worry!"

_I was not worried. I was simply asking a question. Do not take it the wrong way_.

He gives me a puzzled look, which confuses me.

I am staring at him, wondering why he is giving me such a look, when Killua enters the room.

"Shizuka, I- Oh, Gon. You're already here," he says, looking at both of us. I motion for him to come here.

He hesitates, but he does.

I take the notepad from Gon and scribble down more writing.

_Are we going to find Zushi and talk to him today?_

"Yeah. I need to know more about this Ren," he responds. There is a different look in his eyes. And honestly, it scares me a little.

That look immediately disappears when I pass the notepad back.

_I need help getting out of this bed. Just for a minute._

He gives me an uncomfortable look, and I know he thinks it is gross, but I need help. Gon is not even paying attention. If he was, I would ask him instead.

I swing my legs over, and shimmy inch by inch until I feel my toes touch the cold wood floor.

As the balls of my feet touch down, Killua is right next to me, not touching me at all, just watching to see if I will fall or not.

I take the first step, and stumble a little. His grip on my arm is so secure, it hurts. I regain my balance and he lets go.

"Why can't you walk?" Killua asks me. I shrug. I... I just need to get used to moving again.

I grasp his wrist, and he tries to pull away, but I hold on tighter. I take a step, and another, and another. My legs are warmed up enough, so I let go of him.

Gon notices us, and a look of shock is on his face.

"How did you get over there, Shizuka-chan!?" he exclaims, so surprised that it is almost funny.

Killua lets out a heavy sigh, and scratches the back of his head.

"Why don't you stay here, Shizuka?" he suggests. I give him a funny look. Why would I do that?

"Why?" Gon asks, standing next to me.

"She's having trouble walking. It would take forever, and I want to find Zushi kind of quickly," Killua explained. He probably thought of this just now.

I point to the notepad, and Gon nicely hands it to me, along with the pen.

_So basically, you want to get rid of me?_

I toss it to Killua. He throws it back.

"Yeah, pretty much," he shrugs.

I suddenly get very angry. Very angry.

I write something else on the notepad, and this time I hand it to Gon.

"Killua just doesn't want you to get hurt," he whispers to me. Yeah, right. He did not even want to help me get up.

I make my way back to the bed, and sit down.

"So... Gon and I will be leaving now," Killua utters.

_Get out, then. _

I throw the notepad at his face, which I can tell annoyed him.

"Quit being a brat," he snaps. That stung a little. I give him a pained look. His eyes soften, but he turns away and walks out the door. Gon kind of shrugs, and waves, and follows him.

_What is wrong with him? _I think,_ What is wrong with everyone?_

_No, that is not it... What is wrong with me? _

I want to apologize, because throwing the notepad at him was a little uncalled for. I thought he would catch it! Apparently not, though.

What am I supposed to do? I am incredibly bored.

I am starting to like Gon better. Killua is mean to me. Sure, he was always mean, but not _this_ mean!

Or maybe it is just me. Maybe I'm having a bad attitude and he is getting annoyed. I cannot blame him for everything.

I have a very bad feeling. My stomach is in knots. I am starting to get another headache.

_What if he does not accept your apology?_

_What if he hates you now?_

_You are an idiot. _

Suddenly, I have a really bad feeling. And my stomach is flipping and my heart is racing, and I am thinking all of these things that do not even matter.

Why am I so concerned? It is just Killua.

The last step to my anxiety attack is blacking out, but I do not want to. I stand up, and immediately feel dizzy, but I ignore it. I stagger to the bathroom, and get to the sink. I turn the faucet on, and run cold water. I splash it on my face.

"Stop it. Stop it, now."

I look up. Did I just say that?

I ignore that too and blink repeatedly. I need to escape.

Run faster. Faster. You need to catch up.

I stumble back into the other room, and instantly fall to my knees. I cannot handle this. I cannot fight it.

The door slams open. I cannot see who enters. My hands are covering my ears. Someone touches my back, and shakes me. They grab my hands, and I hear them yelling.

"Snap out of it! It's me! Killua!"

_Killua. _

_I like that name. _

_Shut up. _

The voices keep talking, about Killua, and about me. I keep telling them to shut up, but they will not listen.

My eyes are about to close when Killua jerks my head up, his hand at my jaw. And you know what?

He slaps me. Hard.

"I'm such an idiot. Get up. We're going to find Zushi," he mutters. And it scares me. A lot.

He lets me go, and stands up. This time, he helps me up, and he does not make a face or anything. Instead, there is a really sad look in his eyes. A look full of regret.

I do not know why he feels like that. I am the one who made him mad.

I brush my hair with my fingers, quickly, and pull my boots on.

I did not black out. I caught up.

Killua watches me as I tie the laces.

I mumble, very quietly, but loud enough for him to hear...

"I am sorry."

He looks beyond shocked or surprised. I continue.

"Please smile at me."

•••••

_*By the way, Words and Watercolors has over 1,000 views! Thank you so much!_

**So we'll stop there for now. Gosh dang Shizuka, we haven't even gotten to the part where Zushi explains Nen... Badly, but still! That'll be in the next chapter :)**

**Again, thank you so much for continuing to read my little fanfic. Your feedback means a lot (as I've said a billion times, heh heh)!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! I appreciate it!**


	11. Chapter Eight

_*This chapter is about 1,000 words less than the last... I'm sorry! ._

**Welcome to chapter eight! I'm quite excited as Killua and Shizuka's relationship is starting to progress... Yay! Let's get to it!**

**~~~Chapter Eight~~~**

"Please smile at me."

I look up at him, at Killua, and my heart is pounding. But it doesn't feel like when I'm having anxiety attacks. It feels... different.

"You... You talked!" Killua exclaims. Those are the first few words I have said in years.

He seems happy, very, but he is not. He looks down.

"I'm sorry, Shizuka. I've been... Well, a bastard," Killua mumbles. I stand up, and watch him. I write something, in the notepad, and tear the page out.

I take his hand, and his face is bright pink. I place the small letter in his palm. He reads it, and turns even more red, even his ears.

And for the first time in while, I smile.

••••

We are at Wing-san, Zushi's master's, house. But... This explanation... This is not what _Nen_ is. It is, but it is not.

I can tell that Killua knows something is up. I am not sure about Gon, though.

Zushi is not saying anything, and Wing-san is continuing to explain. He keeps looking at me, like he knows.

When he is finished, Killua stands up.

"Let's go, guys," he says.

I feel like I should tell them about my Nen. But I will not be able to explain it to them very well. We will just have to see what happens. I know that Killua is keen on figuring this out.

••••

Killua, Gon, and I board the elevator. We have made it to the 200th floor. Gon is excited, but Killua is not showing much emotion. I know he is happy, though.

We are making our way to the reception desk, when Killua and Gon step back. I look at them oddly.

_Oh. More Ren._

It withdraws and the receptionist comes up to us.

I do not listen to what she is saying. Someone else is here. And they know I know.

Killua and Gon are confused. They are such idiots for trying to fight it.

And then, he is there.

"Hisoka!"

Killua and Gon are terrified, Gon particularly, but I personally do not see the problem. I do not even know who he is.

He turns around, and studies me carefully. A smirk is prominent on his face, and he runs his fingers through his red hair.

"Who might you be?" Hisoka hisses. I do not answer him, obviously. Killua and Gon do not answer for me either.

He carries on, though, talking about how he followed us and has been waiting for us. I was not really paying attention.

I was thinking about how the receptionist must be feeling so tired when the dark aura is surrounding us again. I am fine, but Killua and Gon... Not so much.

"Don't be reckless!"

The aura instantly fades, and we turn around.

_Wing-san?_

"Right now, you are like someone standing naked in a blizzard, wondering why it is cold," he says.

_That is pretty accurate._

"If you continue to strain your body, you may die."

"This is what Nen is!? Don't lie!" Killua yells.

"Yes. I was lying."

_Obviously._

I begin playing with the ends of my hair. I really need to take a bath.

Apparently, Killua and Gon need to learn _Nen_ by midnight. Or something like that.

We start to follow Wing-san back to this house. I can feel Hisoka's eyes on me, but I ignore him. I am pretty good at tuning everything and everyone out.

Once we are at Wing-san's place, with Zushi there as well, he begins to explain what _Nen_ is. I am standing quietly in the corner, watching and listening.

I first learned _Nen_ when I was about 5 or 6. Ichiro secretly taught me out at the small garden that nobody visited. It was overgrown and completely neglected, but I liked it. I spent a lot of time there practicing my Nen. I am glad I did not forget this memory.

"...and I see that someone has already learned Nen?"

I look up. Was Wing-san talking to me?

I slowly nod. I then notice the destroyed wall. How did I not notice or hear that?

"Eh!? Shizuka, you know Nen?" Killua exclaims.

"Why did you keep it from us?"

I kind of tune them out and play with my hair again. They leave me alone.

"...take off your shirts..."

I turn around. Oh.

I watch Wing-san and the two. Zushi is observing also.

_Is he awakening their Nen?_

Their reactions, to me at least, were pretty funny.

•••••

**So this chapter was kinda... Eh. I didn't want to describe every little thing that was happening, because you guys already know. Shizuka wasn't even paying attention 95% of the time, because she knows this stuff. I apologize if this chapter was a little crummy. I can't wait to write the water divination scene... You'll figure out Shizuka's _Nen_ type!**

**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! It means a lot!**


	12. Short Story: A Day Alone

**Here's a short story for you guys! I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate you guys reading my story. So, this is a little treat for you all! Chapter nine will probably be posted tomorrow. Enjoy!**

••• **A Day Alone** •••

Killua and I are in my room, not doing much of anything.

"I'm bored!" Killua whines, laying back onto the bed.

"Oh, I know! Why don't you show me your Nen?" he suggests, sitting back up. I snort, and take the notepad and pen.

_No way. _

"Come on!"

_Nope._

"Tch, you're so lame," he mutters, flopping back down.

"Hey, Shizuka..."

I look at him. His face is starting to turn pink.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?"

I give him a weird look, but then suddenly, I need to laugh. I need to laugh so hard. My hands cover my mouth. I know Killua wants an answer, but what kind of question is that!?

"Well, have you?" he repeats. He looks me straight in the eye, and my face starts getting hot. Very hot.

I take my hands off of my mouth, having calmed down. I feel around and find the notepad.

_No._

"Oh," is all he says, staring at me. And he does not say anything else, and neither do I.

We do not say anything for a while. I turn and look at him, but he looks away. And his face gets redder. Is there something wrong with me?

Maybe he is mad because I wanted to laugh at his question. I should apologize. That was rude of me. Maybe he was just trying to get to know me.

I keep thinking all of these things, and I get nervous. Maybe he is really angry.

I am on the verge of having an anxiety attack when he sits up, and touches my back. I jump.

"Want to go get something to eat? I'm starving," Killua says. His hand is still on my back. I slowly nod.

"Great! We should hurry before all the places get packed!"

He grabs my hand, again, and runs out of my room. I am staring at the back of his head, his hair.

_I bet it is really soft. _

_You want to touch it, don't you, Shizuka?_

I shake my head. Stop thinking that!

•••••

**I'll just leave it there. Mwahaha. Chapter nine will be up tomorrow. **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! It means a lot!**


	13. Chapter Nine

**Chapter nine. It's incredibly short. My sister left for California with my aunt today, and I totally forgot I was supposed to update. I'm sorry!**

**~~~Chapter Nine~~~**

Watching them master _Ten_... It did not surprise me. At all.

I sat on the couch, watching and listening. Zushi was studying their bodies as they relaxed with ease.

Wing-san did not seem surprised. Maybe he was just hiding it.

Then he started explaining how if you practiced, you would be able to do _Ten_ in your sleep. I do that occasionally.

I am staring at Killua's arms when Zushi starts whispering to me.

"They sure are amazing, huh, Shizuka-san?" he murmurs, giddy with excitement. I slowly nod, not really paying attention to him.

"Now, I will use hostile _Nen_ against you!" Wing-san shouts, averting my attention. I blindly use _Ten_ as the familiar dark purple _Nen_ surrounds us, and becomes stronger. Killua and Gon are quite amazed, but for me, it is nothing new. This is just the beginning.

We are walking through Hisoka's _Nen_. It is a little impressive, I suppose, that Killua and Gon had mastered _Ten_ quite quickly.

"Welcome to the 200's," Hisoka purrs. I look around while he and Gon talk about some challenge that I know nothing about.

Hisoka walks off, his back to us, but I know he is looking at me from the corner of his eye. Creepy.

We walk up to the reception desk and the lady instantly starts rambling about the 200's. None of us cares.

Gon clenches his fists.

"I have to find out what makes these people so different!"

And with that, the lady huffs and passes forward another form. I want to punch him. Is he an idiot?

I roll my eyes, and we fill out the forms. Behind us are 3... men, or something. I look at Killua, and he nods.

"Do you need something?" he asks.

"Not really," the one in the large wheelchair says. I move a little closer to Killua. Not because I am scared, but because I just really wanted to.

"We are just waiting in line to register for a fight."

Then they start cackling, and I smirk, knowing what the mean. Apparently Killua does too.

"Gon, these guys want to fight the same day you do," he says. Gon glances at them, then completes his form, saying that he's ready to go whenever. What an idiot, really!

We receive our room keys. Gon wanders off to his, and so does Killua.

"This is my room. You're just a little ways down the hall, right?" Killua asks while unlocking the door. I nod, holding up three fingers.

"Only 3 rooms down? That makes me feel a bit more comfortable I guess," he shrugs. That does not sound like him.

"Goodnight, then. See ya in the morning." He disappears into his room. I smile, and trot to mine. Little did I know my fantasy would be coming true quite soon.

**•••••••••••**

**Alright, that last line does not mean to be dirty, haha. This chapter is pretty terrible, I'm sorry. I just need to get into the HxH groove again, and everything will be back on track. **

**I really just want to skip to the water divination scene. I think I'll do that next chapter, if you'd like. I'll update tomorrow to make up for such a short and crummy chapter. Thank you!**


	14. Short Story: Frequently

**This is my apology short story, haha. Chapter ten will be uploaded tomorrow. **

_••• Frequently •••_

"Ever since I met you, I've really liked you..." Killua nervously whispers. I cannot believe this is happening.

His face, and even his ears are bright pink. His hair is messy, and, to be honest, I really do want to touch it.

He is looking down at his feet, awaiting my response.

"I like you too," I squeak, staring into his eyes as he looks up. He is grinning, something I have not really seen. He leans in and kisses my cheek, which shocks my completely. Killua's arms wrap around me as he pulls me into a hug, which I return. My heart is pounding. I really hope he does not feel or hear it.

He lets me go, and our faces are so close, I can feel his breath. He leans in and-

I wake up, breathing deeply. I sit up, and look around. I am in my room...

Then I realize it was just a dream. I cannot help but groan. Something is seriously wrong with me.

I lay back down, and keep thinking about all the frequent dreams I've been having about Killua. It makes my face burn and I squirm, thinking that I should not be dreaming about him.

_So you do like him?_

_Ooh!_

_I knew it!_

Shut up. I never said I did!

_You totally just did!_

I was dreaming!

_Whatever...!_

I grab my pillow and smash it on my face. I wonder if I will ever tell him. I really want to stop waking up in the middle of the night because I cannot contain these feelings.

An image of Killua pops up in my mind, and I let out another frustrated groan. This is not working!

••••••

**Hopefully you've read both the short stories, because they're actually important to the story... Mwahahaha. Again, I'm very sorry that I've been absent for a while. That is all ending now! Updates will be happening almost everyday like they've been. Love you guys!**

**- Kotori-chan**


	15. Chapter Ten

**Welcome to chapter ten. This one is a bit longer than the last, thank god. Enjoy!**

**~~~Chapter Ten~~~**

I am staring out the window in my room, like I have been doing. It has been a... _an eventful_ past few months.

Very eventful.

Things are definitely not the same between Killua and I, I will tell you that.

Gon did do his fight. It was against Gido, one of those creepy guys we saw in the halls. He broke his arm, and other bones, obviously. I knew it was a terrible idea.

Wing-san was quite disappointed in him. So he and Gon made a promise... He would not fight, or learn about _Nen_ for two months until he healed.

Then he pulled Killua out to talk to him, and I stayed with Gon. We did not talk. He closed his eyes, and controlled his breathing. He has a lot of potential.

Well that happened. And then there was Hisoka's match, which happened a month later. Gon was already healed, when it should have taken him four months. Insane.

Killua had gotten tickets for us to watch the match, but Gon could not go. So we went together instead.

I must admit that Hisoka is a very impressive _Nen_ user. So was his opponent, Kastro. It is a shame that Hisoka killed him.

To be honest, I was not really paying attention to the fight. Like usual. Whenever the noise level had risen, I would look up, but for the most part, none of this was new to me.

Well, after that, a little bit of trouble had arisen between Killua and I... We had a small fight, unfortunately. It was not like our general banter.

It started when he asked to see my _Nen_, a question that he frequently asks me.

When I shook my head and walked away, he became very frustrated.

"What's the problem, you moron!?" he yelled. Of course, I was not going to let anything slide, so I turned around to face him.

"Not ready..." I quietly mumbled. I was getting fed up with him.

"I'm not ready? Biggest load of crap ever! Gosh, you suck! You never do anything with me and Gon! You don't even pay attention to me at all, and then you make stupid excuses! I wish you had never even came with us!"

That had really hurt. A lot. The tears started stinging my eyes, but I did not want him to think that I was weak. I am not, but when it comes to him, it is different. So I turned around again, and walked away, back to my room. He did not follow me.

And that is what happened. I have not talked to them for a while. Not even Gon has come to my room.

I do not have those dreams anymore, either. I am glad.

I knew Killua had a short temper, but what he said made me very sad. So that is what he really thinks of me. I cannot believe I wasted these feelings on him.

Knowing him, he will not apologize. That is how he is. He is the most stubborn person alive, which makes things difficult.

I have not left my room for about a week. The refrigerator is starting to run out, so I will have to leave eventually. I just do not want to run into him.

I am very bad at explaining things, if you have not noticed already. What I say, or write, I suppose, is not usually what I mean. It is not my fault. I just do not know what I am supposed to say to make it better.

My heart starts beating faster. I know what it means.

I have not had an anxiety attack in a long time. It was because someone, pretty much Killua, was always there, but that is different now. I am back to square one.

The headache starts, as if on que, and soon enough I pass out like usual. I know the drill.

The visions I have this time are a little different. Generally they portray a boy and a girl, who are love interests, but this time, it is just a girl. She seems to be sitting on a bench, crying softly.

It makes me upset, surprisingly. Because she is alone. No one is there to comfort her. She looks around, like she is expecting someone to come, but no one does. And she cries a little louder, screaming in frustration.

And then I realize that that girl is me, sitting alone on that bench, waiting for Killua to come. But he does not. And he will not.

•••••

I wake up, on my bed. Nothing has changed except for the sky. It is now dark indigo. No stars are present. Nothing for me to gaze at, no constellations for me to pick out.

Today is the day that I must go out and get something to eat. At some point I must sign up for a fight as well. Although, it does not matter if I was disqualified. Nobody wants me anymore.

I have come to realize that I did not appreciate the unusual kindness that Killua gave me. Gon even told me that that was not like him.

"You're lucky, Shizuka-chan. Killua must really like you! He's so nice to you. He isn't that nice to me, or anyone!"

It is true how I do not pay attention. I get bored easily, having witnessed and lived through must of these things. Of course, Killua would not understand that, as he knows practically nothing about me.

I groan, and slip out of bed. After brushing out my hair and pulling my boots on, I quietly open the door and walk out. No one is in the halls. I hurry to the elevator. The doors are about to close when a certain someone slips in.

"Oh, Shizuka-chan! I haven't seen you in a while," Gon chirps. A tiny smile creeps on my lips as the elevator goes down.

"I'm heading to Wing-san's now. Do you want to join? I'm meeting Killua there too. He seems really unhappy for some reason. I'm hoping this cheers him up."

I clear my throat, and take a deep breath.

"S... Sure."

Gon just flashes a grin. I reluctantly follow him all the way to Wing's.

We enter, and I freeze when I see Killua. He is sitting next to Zushi on the couch. He glances at me, but immediately looks away.

"Gon-kun, Shizuka-chan. I am glad you could join us," Wing-san says, motioning for us to sit down. I sit next to Gon this time.

"I was just explaining the different categories of _Nen_."

Oh. Great. _That_. That is what started this whole thing in the first place.

••••••••••

*_Update: Going to be doing some fanart. Will post links on my profile when I finish those if you'd like to look. Anyways, I'm pretty confident that everything I've created (about Shizuka's abilities) are pretty correct and follow the rules, but if they don't, don't yell at me, haha. I'm just hoping I did a good job . Again, you'll be learning them next chapter. Love ya!_

**I really appreciate all the things you guys say . it makes me really happy, haha. Don't worry. Next chapter, which will be posted tomorrow, you will figure out Shizuka's ****_Nen_**** type. She'll also be participating in a fight in chapter twelve (which will be posted the day after tomorrow). Now, I've been contemplating her skills. I've dropped a hint in one of the chapters. If you can figure out her main 'weapon', I'll write you a short story, teehee (I guess about whatever characters you'd like). _If you think you've got it, send me a PM._ The hint might be a little vague, but if you think enough, you can figure it out. ****_Do not post your answer in the reviews!_**

**Cut me some slack for her skills. It actually is really hard coming up with something! (I think I've said that before, haha)**

**Alright. I decided that I would try to update everyday. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! Love you guys!**


	16. Chapter Eleven

***Over 50 reviews! Wow! I didn't think I was going to get even one! Thank you sooooo much!**

**Mwahahaha. I actually got a lot of guesses (which surprised me), but no one got it. Ahh~ I'll post a short story anyway, after chapter twelve. Time to figure out what Shizuka's abilities are!**

**~~~Chapter Eleven~~~**

I grew up listening to that mellow sound. I remember that, for sure. I spent all of my time in that overgrown and neglected garden practicing and practicing. I wanted to be like her. That was my dream.

But it was stupid. And it was worthless. No matter what I did, i would always be worthless. I only realized that later.

Little did I know this practiced ability would come in handy. It was a no-brainer when I had to choose.

Wing-san had prepared the cup of water and leaf. I am suddenly very nervous.

Gon went first. Sure enough, a little bit of water spilled over.

"That means you're an Enhancer," Wing-san explained. Gon grinned with happiness.

Zushi walked up and released his Nen. The leaf had moved, just a little, enough to notice it.

"The leaf moving means you're a Manipulator."

"Cool!" Zushi smiled.

Killua walked up, suddenly acting very happy.

"Alright...!"

No change was visible. Without any warning I dipped my finger into the water and brought it to my mouth. I look at Wing-san and nod.

"Taste the water," he says. And so they do.

"It may be a little sweet..."

"Change in taste means you're a Transmuter."

Then, everyone looked at me. Even Killua who hates me now.

"Would you like to try?" Wing-san asks. I hesitate, but I position myself and release the aura. Everyone jumps back a little, but moves in close.

"I don't see... Wait, look!"

"There's a bunch of little particles gathering at the bottom. So you're a Conjurer, Shizuka-chan?" Wing-san says, looking at me. I stop, and slightly nod. I hear Killua huff, but I pretend like I did not hear it.

"Would you demonstrate your abilities, just to show these three the possibilities?" Wing-san suggests. My stomach twists up in knots. You must be kidding me!

I pull the notebook from my jacket and scribble down a few things.

_I will need a volunteer._

"Ah, of course. Who would like to volunteer?"

"I'll do it."

Killua stands in front of me. I let out a breath, and the instrument and bow form in my hands.

"Woah..."

Before I prepare, I write down a note and hand it to Killua.

_I hope you do not mind that I peek into your memories._

He has wide eyes, but I start playing.

Everyone is shocked as Killua does not move an inch. That is just part of the process.

Fragments of his memory and thoughts start flooding in and polluting my mind. From when he was a child, and more recent ones. I wish he had not volunteered. I do not want to hear his opinions of me again.

When the song is finished, the violin and bow disappear from my hands. I press my fingers on my temples. The playback starts.

I am actually more interested in his recent thoughts and memories.

_I really wish I hadn't said that. I'm such an idiot!_

_I don't really want her to leave. I just got mad._

_Man, I'm the biggest bastard._

_But if I apologize, she won't accept it. I made such a big scene!_

_She's saying more words though... That's good._

_I hope she doesn't hurt herself or anything._

_What if she has another anxiety attack?_

_Oh, god. Now what?_

_She hasn't left her room in a while. What if she's dead? Nah, that's just crazy. I'm thinking too much._

_Is that her!? No... Damn._

I immediately stop and shake my head. I exit my little 'mode' and escape back to reality.

"Wh... What did you see!?" Killua sort of shouts. He does not look happy.

"Everything..." I murmur.

"Your eyes changed color, Shizuka-chan...! It was so cool! They were like, indigo or something!" Zushi exclaims. I weakly smile, happy that at least someone thinks it is cool.

I write down the explanation on the notepad.

_Basically the songs allow me to draw out specific things from a person's psyche. That includes dreams, nightmares, memories, and even thoughts. It is not much of a combat weapon. Sometimes I regret choosing it. It causes me some mental problems, obviously._

"It is a little... stupid... but it is all that I have," I mumble, picking at the hem of my shirt.

"That's the most you've spoken!" Killua exclaims, jumping. But he steps back and shuts his mouth, remembering that he was supposed to hate me.

"It's not stupid, Shizuka-chan! It's cool! The music is really pretty!" Gon says, trying to reassure me. Sometimes it is handy, but it does not really help me in a fight. Frankly, I rarely use it. I realized this when I had first developed the skill, which is why I trained extra hard to be stronger. So I could win without _Nen_.

"How would you use it... if you were in the middle of a fight?" Killua smirks. I just... Ugh. I wrote on the notepad, tore the paper out and handed it to him.

_I said it was not very useful. So I do not use it._

"At all?"

_Sometimes. It is not very helpful, as you saw._

Wing-san then clapped his hands.

"Thank you for the demonstration, Shizuka-chan. Listen boys. I want you to practice water divination daily. Perfect it. Understood?"

And that was the beginning of that.

Of course, I was very young when I had to choose my skill. I did not really think of the future.

While walking back, I kept a little distance from the two.

"Wait. When you, er, extracted my memories or whatever, I saw everything. Like a replay. My past, I mean. So if you take out nightmares, would the person see those too?" Killua suddenly asked.

"...Probably... I have not... tried nightmares..." I murmured. I would rather keep mum, so why do I keep talking?

"You should try it, then. Maybe it makes them go crazy or something."

I... Why have I not thought of that?

"I can... also write new... songs... to do different things," I suddenly said. I did not remember that part. I am starting to remember the time I was brainstorming this!

"Oh, cool. Maybe that would help with fighting."

I nod. Gon is just looking around, probably not even listening.

"Why a violin, though? Why that?"

I take the notepad out.

_My mother played violin. It was so beautiful, and I wanted to be just like her, so I taught myself. I do not remember why I chose this power, though. I think it was because I wanted to see what my parents' and siblings' lives were like before I came. _

"Oh, Shizuka-chan! Can you read people's minds without playing a song?" Gon blurts out. I shake my head. But that would be helpful.

The rest of the walk is quiet. Gon trots to his room, so it is just Killua and I.

"What exactly did you see, or hear? From me?" he inquires.

_I saw your childhood, recent years, and recent thoughts._

"Recent... Recent thoughts!?" He curses under his breath, "Like what?"

"...Li... Like... last... we... ek," I stutter. His face flushes.

"Oh."

He stops at his room.

"Well... um... I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Killua mutters, not looking at me. I cannot tell if he is angry or embarrassed that I heard his thoughts. Maybe both. But he volunteered in the first place.

Looking into nightmares, hm. I have not tried that, actually. I wonder what it would do. Make them go insane? Paralyze them? _Kill_ _them?_

I turn on my heel and walk straight to the registration desk.

"Would you like to register for a fight?" the lady asks in a happy tone. I take a deep breath.

"...Yes."

••••••••••

**Hopefully you thought her abilities were interesting. I'll tell you now that it's the reason for her 'visions'. This actually took me a while to come up with. If there are any errors (like, if it doesn't fit in the Conjurer category), tell me, so I can fix that, haha. Just want things to be correct. Hopefully we're all good.**

**Have any of you guys seen Spirited Away? It's my all time favorite movie! I'm learning to play the intro, 'One Summer's Day' by Joe Hisaishi. I'm almost finished!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! 3**


	17. Chapter Twelve

**Asdfghjkl chapter twelve. Thank you so much for the positive feedback. It makes me sooooo happyyyyyyy!**

**Er, anyways, let us get on with it!**

**~~~Chapter Twelve~~~**

"You registered for a fight!?" Killua asked as the three of us entered the elevator.

"Are you crazy?"

"I... know _Nen_, you... know!"

"Oh. Right. I forgot."

I rolled my eyes. The elevator stopped, and we got off.

"Who's your opponent?" Gon inquired as we walked out. I have been craving some food for a while. Since Gon stopped me that one day, I have not had a bite.

"A man named... Kuro..."

"Kuro... san? I wonder what he's like," Gon rambled. I have actually been watching this Kuro for a while. He is an Enhancer, and he taunts you before actually fighting. This will be the perfect opportunity to try it.

"Your fight is tomorrow, right?" Killua said as we placed our plates of food on the table. I quickly nodded and then dug right in.

"If you eat too much, you'll get fat," Killua teased.

"I have not eaten in days! Shut up!" I yelled. But then I freeze. And so did Killua and Gon.

"Woah. Am I hearing things?"

"You didn't stutter at all!"

I am the most confused. But I shrug it off and keep eating. I am not fighting with an empty stomach, even though I do not have to move.

An hour later, after we are stuffed, we trudge back to our rooms. I have never been more glad for the invention of elevators.

This time Killua follows me to my room. I do not really mind. He shuts the door behind me and sits next to me on the bed. I reach over and grab the notepad and pen.

_What do you want?_

"Oh. Right. Um... I kinda want to..." His voice trails off.

"...What?"

He looks at me, and then back at his lap.

"Er, to apologize... For the other day, I mean."

"Oh. It is... okay..."

"No, it's not! I made this big scene and-"

"I already know... I read your... thoughts?"

"Ah, oh. Yeah..."

It is quiet for a few more minutes.

"Can you... Um, play the song that shows dreams?" Killua asks in a small voice.

"Why...?"

"Because I want to show you something. That I've been dreaming about. Ah, but it's weird! You know what, nevermind, it would be really awkward for you to see, yeah, just-"

"Shut up," I mumbled, standing up. The violin and bow formed in my hands.

"Wait, don't-"

The music for dreams started and immediately, I found his most recent dream. From 1 day, 8 hours, 32 minutes and 16 seconds ago.

I see myself. And Killua. We get closer and closer, and then the dream abruptly stops, signaling that he woke up.

I stop playing, and the instrument disperses into the air. I let it all soak in.

_He dreams about us. _

_I thought I was the only one._

I feel my eyes fade back to their normal blue color.

Killua's face is in his hands. He must be embarrassed.

"That's been happening a lot lately. It's weird! Does it happen to you?" he murmurs, flustered.

"Yeah..."

"I want it to stop, because... Well, it's not like me at all. I don't dream about people, let alone _girls_! It's gross!"

"...it does not need to mean anything... because you do not... like me... anyways..."

"Err, well..."

I sit down next to him, a little too close. But he does not move over.

"It is okay."

That is all I can think of.

"I should probably, um, go. Because it's getting late, and you should rest for your fight tomorrow," he said, hopping off the bed. I just nod.

"Good luck, then..."

My eyes widen as he leans in.

**•••**

I have not received a hug in a long time.

That is all I am thinking about while face to face with Kuro.

He is well-built, not really on the attractive side, and he talks too much.

"I'll crush you, little girl!" is all his spurts. I breathe, and feel the smooth wood between my fingers.

"Pfft, what, you gonna beat me with a little violin?" he sneers.

"Why, yes..." I say in a tiny voice. And then, I start playing.

I do not know what is going to happen. I have never tried this song.

His worst nightmare starts to play. And then, I find myself laughing as I hear his distant screaming, from the real world.

When the song is over, I look at him, cowering, screaming for it to stop.

"Pathetic," I laugh, "Just pathetic!"

He mumbles some unintelligible things, and then tips over. The referee quickly rushes to him.

"He's... He's dead!"

The crowd goes insane, and the annoying announcer booms throughout the arena, "Shizuka-chan's violin of death! Are my eyes deceiving me!?"

_Violin of death? What?_

I start snickering. Uncontrollably. And the audience goes silent.

I am just there, cackling. I turn on my heel and saunter out.

Killua and Gon meet me in the tunnel leading out. I stop laughing. They do not dare get any closer.

"What was that!?" Killua shouts. His voice echoes through the tunnel.

I snap out of it.

"I... I do not know, I...!"

And then, I start bawling. I just killed that man. I killed him. I killed him playing the violin.

I then start coughing. And I cannot stop. The last thing I see is blood, before I pass out.

_I killed him. _

_I killed him. _

_Just like Mama. _

••••••••••

**I made this chapter a little short. If you're left with confused and conflicted feelings, good! You're supposed to feel that way, haha. I'll add chapter thirteen soon! **

**An explanation of what Shizuka's powers does to her will be part of chapter thirteen. So you get a better understanding, you know?**

**Love you guys! I appreciate all the reviews!**


	18. Chapter Thirteen

**This chapter is a little crazy, but I enjoyed writing it. If you didn't know (I would be shocked if you didn't), in Japan they usually say surnames first. I'm saying that to avoid confusion. Enjoy!**

**~~~Chapter Thirteen~~~**

"Hana-chan!"

She grinned at me. Just at me. She ran her fingers through my black hair, staring into my crystal blue eyes. She hoisted me up onto her lap, and let me feel the strings. It was an ordinary day in the garden. Nice, peaceful. Quiet.

"Show me your special song, Hanako," Mama cooed. I climbed off of her lap and grabbed my violin and bow. I had been working on this song for a while, and I could not wait to show her.

I started to play my song. I thought it was going well. I thought it was beautiful. I thought she would praise me.

But after I heard her quiet cries, I realized that it was not going well. It was not beautiful. And she would not praise me. Never again would she pat my head and pull me onto her lap. Never again would she kiss my cheek and sing me to sleep.

Never again.

That was the day I realized I created the song of death.

That was the day I killed my mother.

I abruptly woke up, and immediately sat up. My head was throbbing. I looked around. The walls were white. Everything was white. Except for the sheets, which had splatters of blood on them.

_Is that my blood?_

_Where am I?_

I rub my temples. I remembered. I remembered why everyone hated me. Why I was the rejected child. Why I chose this power.

I am Hayashi Hanako. I had a name, all along. I remembered why I had not remembered.

My memory was wiped. So I would not remember I killed my mother. So I would not understand a thing.

Why am I remembering it now? I do not know. I must have gone insane. This must be an asylum that I am in.

"Hayashi Shizuka?"

I looked up. A lady in a nurse's outfit was at my bedside. Shizuka... Right.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with a smile.

"..."

"It says here you're a selective mute..." she says, voice trailing off. I must be in a hospital of some sort, not some asylum.

"Oh, you've gotten more blood on the sheets. I'll change those right away."

She strips the fabric from the bed. I notice I am in a hospital gown.

"Um..." I mumble. I have to try.

"Yes?"

"Where am I?"

"Why, you're at Tsukino Clinic. You had passed out at Heavens Arena. A young boy carried you here... Ah, Killua-sama," the nurse explained, adjusting the new sheets that now covered me.

"Do you know who I'm talking about?" she inquired. I peeked at her name tag. Ayumi.

"Oh... um... Yes," I murmured.

"That's good. Please get some rest-"

Ah! Um... uh..." I blurt, gripping the fresh crisp sheets.

"Yes?"

"Where is... Killua?" I croak. I do not know why, but I need to see him.

"I'm sorry miss, I'm not sure..."

"I... I need to see him! Now!" I start to get out of bed, but she stops me and forces me back in.

"No, I... I have to...!"

"You need to rest, miss! Please stay in your bed."

Ayumi-san bows, and then leaves.

I start to cry. I sob and sob. I open my mouth, wanting to scream, but the noise will not come out. I do not want to be alone again. I do not want to be alone, ever again.

But that is not how it works.

I do not want to be stuck on a bench bawling, waiting for someone to come. I need to get out of here.

I wipe my eyes and quietly slide out of the bed. My bare feet touch the cold sterilized tile. I cringe as the IV tugs at my skin. I tightly shut my eyes as I pull it out. The pain is tolerable, but it stings. A lot.

I glance around for my clothes, and spot them on one of the counters. My shoes are by the door. I peel the gown off of me and quickly change into my clothes. Every part of me is shaking, but I do not have time I waste. I need to find everyone.

After pulling my boots on, I turn and look at the window. One step at a time,holding onto everything I can, I make my way to it. This clinic must be ridiculously small. I am not that high up.

I unlock pull at the window, trying to get it open, but my muscles are not responding. If I try any harder, it hurts.

I take a deep breath, and yank on it really hard. It pops open, and I pant heavily. I am still shaking, but that needs to be the least of my concerns. I position myself and sit on the edge. It is not that high of a jump, but I am still scared.

_Just do it already. _

I push myself off and I fall. I land on my feet, but the shock sends a jolt through my body and I topple over.

"Damn, that hurt..." I mutter, using all of my strength to get up. I easily spot Heavens Arena. It looks close, but it is far.

"You have to hurry... Just... Just _run_..."

I take off, ignoring the pain, ignoring everything. I need answers. I need a proper explanation.

Why can I not remember what happened at Heavens Arena? The nurse said I passed out. Why was there blood, then? I just cannot recall. Why can I not remember!?

I start to trip over my own feet. Pulling myself up again, I continue.

_You are almost there. Keep going. It will be over soon. Keep going! Keep going!_

Through twisting alleys and narrow paths, I find my way to the steps that lead to the entrance of Heavens Arena. I catch my breath at the bottom of them.

_Hanako. That is your name. _

I get on my hands and knees, and climb these filthy stairs. I have no more energy, but I am almost there. I do not even want to see Killua. I just want to get to my room. I want to take a bath. I want to sleep.

I push through all the people, despite their scoldings. I just catch the elevator.

"200th floor?"

"...Yes."

I impatiently tap my foot as I watch the numbers rise and rise. The attendant does not even look at me. My clothes are stained with blood and my hair is a mess. I would not even look at me.

I rush out and hurry down the hall. Instead of going to my room, I stop at Killua's.

And I knock. Not briskly. Just a few small knocks.

Moments later it opens.

"What- What the hell are you doing here!?" an angry Killua yells.

"Shut up." I push him out of the way and enter his room. And I start pacing. Pacing and pacing.

"You should be at that hospital. You should be recovering. You should be away from me!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I scream, pulling my hair, "I cannot take this anymore. I am going insane. Just shut up and listen to me!"

He shifts his weight onto his left leg. "I'm listening, then."

I take a deep breath. No more stuttering. No more mumbling. Just talk.

"I... remember my childhood. I remember why my family hates me, why I was the outcast," I begin. His eyes are wide, and he opens his mouth, about to speak, but he stops.

"My name is Hayashi Hanako. And I killed my mother."

••••••••••

**And we'll stop there for now. It's about to get even more crazy... Sigh. I can't wait, haha. **

**I watched, like, the first 3 episodes of this anime called 'Sunday Without God'. I have never cried so hard because of anime, wow. I cried during the first episode, too. If you like a good tearjerker, go check that one out. **

**Love you guys! Thank you sooooo much! **

**I finally planned out the ending. You guys will like it. **

**Later!**


	19. Chapter Fourteen

**Well hello there. Welcome to chapter fourteen. **

**Things are getting insane. Really. **

**You guys are lucky I update fast, haha. Enjoy!**

**~~~Chapter Fourteen~~~**

"I killed my mother."

I am face to face with Killua. The room is dark, with moonlight the only thing illuminating it. I can barely see his face. The only thing very visible is just a few tufts of his hair, and the glow of his eyes.

I cannot see his facial expression, so I am not sure what his feelings are.

"I am so confused right now," he mutters after a few minutes of silence, "Like, I don't know where to begin. So you killed your mom? Big whoop. Who cares?"

"_I_ care! _My family_ cares! She was the only one who loved me! Everyone hated me! They would not care if I died! They would dance on my grave, if I even deserved one," I yelled. I am shaking so much now, and I am close to falling. I need to rest. I need to rest.

"And who's Hanako?" he asks, running his fingers through his hair.

"Me."

"You?"

"My name is Hanako, yes."

"Thought you didn't have a name, liar."

"I did not remember! You are so mean..."

_Damn. Here come the tears. _

"Well- Well, don't cry! It's just Killua being Killua, right?"

He sounds really stupid. I am not even mad at him. I do not even know why I am crying.

He touches my shoulder, but quickly pulls his hand away.

"You're shaking. Honestly. You should've stayed at that clinic, idiot," he says, poking my forehead.

"You are the idiot," I choke out, "For leaving me there without a proper explanation."

"I didn't really want you to remember, or whatever. I didn't really want you to come back."

"What? Why?" Even I can just _hear_ the pathetic pain in my voice.

"Hey, I thought you hated me! Why do you care?"

"If I hated you I would not have jumped out of a window and ran all the way across town to come see you. Idiot."

That throws him off, and he does not say anything. I suddenly fall to my knees, and he rushes over.

"You're shaking more now. Moron. Go back to your room and get some sleep, yeah?"

I chuckle a bit before cringing. My legs actually really hurt.

"I will not... make it. I was lucky I made it here...!"

"It's three doors down! Drag yourself or something!"

"You are a cruel person," I quietly mutter, laying on my back. I am starting to fade from consciousness.

"Woah, are you dying? Er, don't die, that would kinda suck, y'know! I mean, not just for you, but for me too. Wait, what? Did I say that out loud? Damn!"

I only hear snippets of what he says. I am still alive. I am pretty sure I am.

My vision is starting to blur, but I feel myself getting picked up. Soon I feel soft sheets beneath me, and then they cover me.

"Listen up! Stay on your side. Don't touch me at all. I've never really... shared a bed with a girl... so just stay right where you are! I don't feel like sleeping on the floor tonight."

I giggle, watching Killua's expression instantly soften, until I fall asleep.

•••

When I wake up, I am curled up against a body. His arm is around me.

The first thing I think is 'Ew'. But then I think it is kind of nice.

Yeah, no. Ew.

I had pretty much suppressed all feelings for Killua since I realized he did not really like me at all. I do not get those dreams anymore. Nothing.

It does not help that he is snarky with me, either. So it is his fault.

I try to move away, since I started to feel a little uncomfortable now awake, but his arm grips tighter. If only he actually knew what the hell was going on right now, and who the person he's cuddling is.

"Good morning."

I look up. _Was that him? No. He's sleeping. _

_Wait. He doesn't sleep. _

I immediately start to push him away, this time succeeding.

"D-Did you not realize what you were doing?" I stuttered, holding a pillow close to me.

"...I think...?"

"You are so... stupid! First you tell me not to touch you, and to stay on my side, but it is you who did not follow the rules!"

"No, I'm on my... Oh... _Oh_... Wait a minute... Aw, man! This is so gross!" He backs away, back to his side, where he's supposed to be.

"If you had went back to your room, it wouldn't have happened. So it's your fault," he says, rubbing his eye.

"I was about to pass out, idiot! I could not even stand!"

"If I gross you out as much as you say, you would have dragged yourself without hesitation."

I stop to think. That is true. If he really disgusted me, we would not even be in this situation. I would have done whatever it took to get away from him, even if it meant dragging myself down the hall. In fact, I would not even be here period if he really disgusted me. I would be in my own room first thing.

"You do not... gross me out..."

"Hm?"

"I do not find you... disgusting. At all."

I have no idea where all of this bravery is coming from. I do not want to say any of this, but it is how I really feel, and I should be honest.

"But, Shizuk- er, Hanako... No, Shizuka, what are you talking about? You were calling me an idiot, and stupid, not even two minutes ago!"

"What else am I supposed to say to someone who always fights with me? I cannot be weak. I do not even like fighting. I pass out when realization sets in. I cannot stand the fact thinking that I had actually killed someone. I cannot stand blood. It scares me!"

"But... You've trained to be able to fight. Why is it a problem?"

"My brother forced me to. I was fine with it, but I had never seen any blood, or any fights. I never did that, even though I was capable of killing at 4..."

"I mean, I was born an assassin, so I'm used to blood and killing and torture and all that. It's not so bad."

"I just always remember my mother. Man, I suck. I really should leave."

"No, you shouldn't-"

"I will just hold you guys back. You and Gon do not have a problem with fighting and such. That is what you will be doing the majority of the time I am with you. I do not want you two to get distracted with me fainting all the time," I say, shrugging. I start to get out of the bed, with much more energy, but he grabs my arm and yanks me back, hard.

There is pain in his eyes. Excruciating pain.

"You won't hold us back. You know, I really don't want you to go. I'll admit that I, uh... tease you a lot... but it's just how I am! I can't really help it."

"It's not like you _have_ to kill anyone. You don't _have_ to fight anyone."

"I do not know if I would even last just _watching_ you two fight."

"You just need to get used to it. Just... Just don't leave me behind. Man, this is so embarrassing!"

I can tell that his face is pink. He is staring down at his knees, not looking my in the eye.

"Don't leave me behind when I need you..."

* * *

**Alright now... Tell me what arc you think I should go to. Or if I should do the whole story. I need to figure out where this is going, haha. **

**Also, should I start another story? What anime/manga? I feel like I should start another as well. Of course, I'd still update just as quickly. **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! It means a lot!**


	20. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter fifteen. Hello. Let's just get to it. It's a little short. I apologize. **

**Important A/N at the end!**

**Enjoy!**

**~~~Chapter Fifteen~~~**

"You... You do not need me! Stop it! Stop lying to me!"

"Why would I lie to you!?"

"Because I am me! No one is supposed to like me! Why do you not hate me!?" I scream, not sleepy or groggy at all now.

"Are you serious? I lo- Er, I mean... I don't hate you! Never!" Killua shouts back, towering me. I feel so small. I have always been pretty short, though.

I start pouting, repeating over and over that he hates me.

"You keep lying to me. And I do not like that. So I will prove it to you, I will prove that you hate me!" I finally yell, gripping the neck of the violin and the bow.

"No, don't!"

I am transported into his mind, into his soul. It is time.

Alright, let us see. We will go about... maybe 5 minutes in? Or, we can just view the whole thing... Yes, let us do that.

I watch the memories and thoughts roll by. Subconsciously I am still playing the violin. That has always been cool to me.

Here we are...

_What if she's dead? Maybe I should go and check on her. Yeah. _

_No, Killua. Keeping her with you... That's not a good idea. _

_But I want to be with her. I want to see her. _

_Ugh, my face is burning. Stop it, Killua. This isn't you. You don't think about these things!_

_Shizuka? What the hell is she doing here?_

_She looks so weak. That scares me. _

_Why can't I just shut up and say something nice?_

_Agh, she thinks I hate her. That's not even close to the truth. It's so far from it. _

_I like her so much. _

_She's playing with her hair! Look away Killua, don't succumb to the cuteness!_

_Damn it! She's going to hear everything..._

The song ends and I change modes.

Killua is in a ball, his head buried in his knees. He is scared. He is embarrassed.

"Ah... I am... crying," I mumble, wiping away the tears. They keep flowing out, rolling down my cheek and dropping to the floor. They soak into the rug, leaving spots.

Killua doesn't move. I smile. He is embarrassed.

I crouch down next to him, and tap his head.

"Um... P-Please look up..."

When he does not, I have a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Could he actually be angry at me? I do not want him to be mad at me!

I sit next to him, and rest my head on his shoulder. He tenses up, but relaxes after just a few moments. I get hiccups, after all the crying and yelling. I hear a few giggles.

And then, it explodes into laughter. Killua topples over and grips his sides, laughing his head off.

"Wh... What!?"

"Your... Y- Your... Your hiccups are so... so... so _funny_!" he chokes out, "Agh, ow, my belly!"

"Sh- Shut up!" I scream, completely embarrassed. I start hitting him, which just makes him laugh more.

I yank on his shirt, over and over.

"You are so mean!" I say, trying to be serious, but I end up laughing as well.

I immediately stop when he falls on top of me.

•••••

I am not sure if it was an accident or on purpose, but it was awkward, for sure.

His nose was practically touching mine. His eyes were a deep blue, and... honestly, I could not look away.

"S-S-S-Stop trying to charm me!"

I push him off with all of my strength. How...

How embarrassing! My!

He looks a little dazed, but instantly turns bright red as he realizes what happened.

"That never happened. That never happened!" he kept repeating.

I take a deep breath, and look him in the eye. He freezes.

"Killua... um..."

"You... You said my name! You said it! I heard it!" he exclaims, his face just priceless. I look down.

"Shizuka...?"

"You..."

"You are just too cute!" I attack him with a hug. I just could not help myself. It is what happens when you are a girl.

_Ah, he smells really good. And he is really warm. _

_His hair is really soft. Like a kitten. _

"Are you... Are you petting me?" he asks in a muffled voice.

"N-No!"

_You know what?_

_I want to stay this way forever._

••••••••••

**Is it bad to stay that I wAS FANGIRLING WHILE READING MY OWN STORY WOW I SUCK. **

**Ahhhh~ I feel great. **

**Okay. Here's the important stuff. **

**I'm not doing the whole story. I'm going to the end of the Greed Island arc. There's a slight chance that I'll change my mind, so we'll see. But it's for certain that I will at least get to that point. **

**Kurapika is about to come back into the story, and if you didn't realize it, Shizuka had taken quite the liking to him (even though she barely met him, haha). So we'll get to see some major jealously going on. Whoo!**

**Yes, I will refer to her as Shizuka. She refers to herself as that still, also. **

**Alright... Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! It means a lot!**


	21. Chapter Sixteen

***Over 4,000 views, omfg thank you so much!**

**Ahh, hello. We've got no time to waste so let us gooooo!**

**~~~Chapter Sixteen~~~**

I ended up leaving. The three of us had talked about it. I cannot stay here, at Heavens Arena. I just cannot.

Gon wanted to introduce me to Aunt Mito, his guardian, which I would love, but I was not sure.

"After my fight with Hisoka, you have to come with us! I want you to meet her!" he kept saying.

"I live on Whale Island. So you can come find us!"

"When would you even be there? What if you have already left?"

"It'll be okay! Maybe... in 2 weeks or so. I think that's good, right, Killua?"

"...Sure."

Killua had not said much during this discussion, but regardless, I was going home again. To meet with my family. Tell them that I knew and it was over.

It was early in the morning when I left. The two were there to see me off. Gon waved, while Killua just... stood there.

I said goodbye, and that I would see them soon. I wanted to give them both a big hug, but I thought it would make them a little uncomfortable, so I did not.

_Goodbye._

•••

I entered the house and went straight to Papa's office. Screw everyone else. It is him I want to talk to.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled as soon as he saw me, and stood from his big chair.

"Hanako."

He stepped back.

"My name is Hanako. I killed Mama. And you made Ichiro wipe my memory clean."

I turned on my heel and headed towards the door.

"That is all I wanted to say. I will not be returning, ever. You have been a shit family, not even providing me with support, or anything. Goodbye," I muttered, sliding open the door. All of my siblings were right there. Obviously they had listened to the conversation.

They all looked sad, even Kei.

"...I cannot really find the words to say... So goodbye. Take care. Escape while you can. Well, I guess it is not even that hard," I smirked, shrugging.

Despite the shouts coming from them, I left. And now, they were all strangers. And that was just some house in the woods that I had stumbled upon.

Where to go now... I had no clue. Really. But then I remembered what Gon had said.

"I live on Whale Island!"

That is pretty much the only place I can think of right now, so I might as well go there. I walked a ways until I could find a computer of some sort, and I ordered tickets for Whale Island.

It is an island, obviously, so it should not be hard to find Mito-san. I wonder if she will let me stay with her until Gon and Killua arrive.

It worried me deeply that they would have already left when I got there. I suppose they would not leave without me, but what if they got bored and tired of waiting? That sounds like Killua, honestly.

When I leave the ship and step foot on the deck, everyone stops sorting the fish or even just walking and look at me.

I feel instantly uncomfortable and awkward. I stand out, with my hair so black and my eyes so blue. My attire is not much different! I am wearing a shirt, jacket, shorts and boots. I guess it is the overall appearance.

I ask a friendly-looking old woman if she knows a Mito.

"Oh, yes... Mito!"

A woman with red-orange hair hurries over.

"This young lady asked for you, dear," the old woman said, before hobbling off. I did not get to say thank you, darn!

It was surprisingly easy to find her. I guess this island is just incredibly small, and everyone knows everyone.

"What do you need?" Mito asked with a smile.

"Are you... the guardian of a Gon Freecss...? I quietly ask, looking down at my feet. I feel a little shy. I am not very good talking with adults... that are friendly and such.

"Yes? What of it?" she said, her tone different. Her weight had shifted to her left leg and her arms were crossed.

"I am a friend of his... We meet during the Hunter Exam..."

I felt really nervous, feeling like she would not believe me even though I speak the truth.

"Oh, you must be Shizuka-chan! Gon's mentioned you in his letters! Come, come!"

And the she drags me through all the people and up a hill to a house.

"This is where we live. Oh, of course. Where is Gon? And his other friend... Killua-kun?" Mito-san inquires, unlocking the door.

"They are still at Heavens Arena," I explain, "Because Gon still has to do something..."

"Right, right. So you came on your own? You're lucky this is a small island or you probably wouldn't have found me so easily!"

I slowly nod, and follow her inside. It is quite warm and cozy, and has a nice atmosphere.

"Just make yourself at home. I'll give you a few chores to do in a minute," Mito-san says with a wink.

Chores? I have never done chores. It will be a good use of my time.

I sit down at the table. There is an elderly woman sitting there as well, sipping tea.

"This is my grandmother," Mito-san explains.

"Hello..." I mumble. She is a cute old lady, just sipping her tea, but I still feel awkward. It is really weird meeting Gon's family without Gon.

"Can you cook?" Mito-san asks, pulling out a pan. I shake my head. I have never had the opportunity to learn. I will probably be crap at it anyways.

"Then you can clean the dishes."

I nod, and stand up, taking my jacket off. She hands me an apron, which I put on, and a band to tie my hair. I have never put my hair up. Ever.

"...I do not know how to... erm..."

"Ah! Turn around, then."

Mito pulls my hair back, takes the small band, and wraps it around and around. It tugs at my scalp, and I do not like it one bit.

"Oh, don't pout. Get to washing!" Mito smiles. I sigh, roll my sleeves up, and turn the water on.

I cannot wait for the day Killua and Gon come back, so we can have some fun.

And my hair will be loose and free.

••••••••••

**I think this chapter was also a bit short. I'm sorry, sigh. **

**Again, if you have any suggestions for another fanfic, please leave that along with your review. Or just PM me, whatevas. **

**Also, who would you like more? KilluaXShizuka or KurapikaXShizuka? Of course, we've seen more Killua and Shizu moments, but just imagine Kurapika and Shizu, how they would interact. Ahh, this is going to be so freakin awesome. **

**Love you guys! :)**


	22. Chapter Seventeen

**Hey there. Quick shout out to crkossi! Her reviews are super nice and she just suggested the best thing ever asdfghjkl. :)**

**Let us get on with it!**

**~~~Chapter Seventeen~~~**

The whole I have been here I have been doing chores. Cleaning the house, washing the dishes, tending the yard, everything. It is easy, but boring.

"Would you like to go to town with me?" Mito-san asks, grabbing a basket. I nod, and take the apron off, tossing it on the counter. My hair is still tied up, but I let it be, as last time I tried to take it out it got all tangled. Not fun when you have long hair.

As soon as we step outside I stop.

"They... They are here!" I exclaim, running past her and heading straight for him.

"Mito-san!" Gon calls, waving. He looks so happy. I run past him and tackle Killua.

"What the-! Shizuka?" he stammered.

"She made me do chores the whole time. I missed you guys," I said, getting off of him and helping him up.

We turn and look at Gon and Mito-san, who are just grinning. We glance at each other and just shrug. What are they smiling at?

Killua and I follow them back inside.

"Alright boys, go take a bath. You're filthy!" Mito-san told them. They groaned and rushed upstairs.

"Don't make a mess!" she yelled. A chorus of laughter erupted from above us, as the rumble of running water shook the ceiling.

"I should've let you go first," Mito-san chuckled, wiping the table a little. I smiled, and say it probably will not be that bad.

And it was not. Some water had spilled over, but it was not terrible.

I started the water again. Mito-san tied my hair up to a bun, which I did not like, but I had to. She then left the room, shutting the door, and I stripped down to nothing.

The water was nice and warm. I decided I would take my time.

I was relaxing, my eyes closed as I daydreamed, when I heard the door open. I figured it was Mito-san, checking on me, but when nothing was said, I peeked over.

I screeched at the top of my lungs.

Killua ran out with his face bright, bright, _bright_ red. Like a tomato.

I felt like my innocence had been violated.

He would pay later.

Is he an idiot? Did he not know I was talking a bath? Wow.

I must have been in a long time. My hands and feet were pruned. I stepped out, dried myself, and wrapped the towel around myself.

Hm. My clothes were gone.

_My clothes were not there. _

_My clothes were not in the room with me. _

I groaned, and quietly opened the door. Maybe I could slip past everyone.

Wait. Where are my clothes, anyways?

Oh my god. You must be joking.

I went down the stairs, the towel tightly secured around me. Gon and Killua were at the table, him still embarrassed. Gon turned pink.

"Where are my clothes?" I sighed, not looking either in the eye. Mito-san came walking in, humming joyfully.

"Oh, your clothes are drying. I washed them for you!" she chirped.

"What... What am I supposed to wear!?" I said, just a little exasperated. She could have washed them before I took a bath, or... or something!

She looked at the boys.

"No. No way. No!" I shouted, knowing what she meant. Never!

"All of my clothes are being washed," Gon explained, looking at Killua with a grin.

They... They were planning this!

"... I don't have anything!" Killua said, becoming more red.

"Sure you do! You have some extra clothes in your bag. I saw them!" Gon claimed, waggling his finger.

"I... I would not wear them anyways!" I stammered. My face was hot, signaling that I was just as red.

"You want to stay naked the whole day?" Mito-san inquired with a smile. Ugh!

"I would rather be naked than wear... Killua's... clothes!"

"Yeah! I'd rather that too!" Killua argued.

Everyone just stared at him.

"Wait, no! I didn't mean it that way! I meant-"

"It's okay, Killua-kun," Mito-san said, smirking, "It's impossible to be immune to cute little Shizuka-chan! Especially when she's naked."

I ran upstairs as quick as I could. I could hear them teasing him. Poor Killua. I actually feel bad for him.

Why do they say that?

I sat on the bed in the guest bedroom, and looked out the window. The scenery was nice, with a nice blue sky and ocean, and lush green grass.

I then saw the clothes line hanging up. But the funny thing was, there were no clothes hanging on it.

...

"Mito-saaaaaan!"

••••••••••••

**So this chapter was a little short, but fun. Any suggestions for a fanfic? Tell me!**

**My aunt got me a kimono. It's so soft! I love itttttt. **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! Love ya!**


	23. Chapter Eighteen

**Shout out to Micha'lea! Love you gurl, you're fabulousssss!**

**I'm enjoying myself quite a lot when I write new chapters. It's just great.**

**This chapter is pretty dang short. But there's good news at the ending A/N!**

**Enjoy!**

**~~~Chapter Eighteen~~~**

It has been a few days since Gon and Killua had arrived.

I was out, tending to some of the flowers, when Gon came running out.

"Shizuka-chan, come inside! We have some to show you," he said. So I followed him all the way up to his room, where Killua was sitting and examining a box.

It was still a little awkward between us, but he looked pretty serious. So did Gon, too, actually.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing to it.

"Mito-san gave it to me. She said it was from Ging," Gon explained as I sat down.

"Ging? Your father, right?"

"Yeah. We're trying to figure out how to open it."

"Ugh, I give up! This is impossible," Killua exclaimed, tossing the box down. I picked it up and examined it closely.

"Ah, look..."

"There's a little pattern on it!"

"It means you have to use Nen..." I mumbled, setting it down.

"Nen?"

I nodded. They did just barely learn it, I suppose.

"It does look like the pattern on that string Wing-san tied to my finger..."

As soon as Gon tried, the box burst open and the bars went flying everywhere.

"Woah..."

Another box was inside. We stared at it, blankly.

"Great, another box..." Killua muttered, sitting back against the front of the bed.

"There's a little opening here!" Gon said.

"Maybe you insert something there?" I suggested, looking at the slit in the box, "I do not have a clue..."

"Wait."

Gon took out his Hunter License and inserted it into the slit. The box opened.

"Wow."

There were three items in the box. A tape, a ring, and a memory card.

"Shizuka-chan!"

Mito-san was calling me. That was unusual.

"Ah, I will be right back," I said, getting up and treading downstairs. Mito-san was waiting for me, sitting at the table with tea ready.

I sat down slowly, and put the cup to my mouth.

"Listen, Shizuka-chan," she began, "This is very important."

I became a little nervous. Was she going to scold me?

I placed the cup down.

" I need you to answer truthfully."

"O-Okay..."

She leaned in, and said, "Do you have a crush on Killua-kun?"

My face immediately flushed. There was that familiar lump in my throat and my stomach was twisting in knots. I tried to suppress a smile, but it was not happening.

"So you do?"

"N-No! I do not..."

"Honey, it's obvious. He likes you too!"

"S-Stop! I never said I liked him...!"

"So you don't?" she asked, sipping her tea. This is too much! I cannot even describe it!

"Um... Well... Er..."

"It's okay if you like him! He's a cutie," she said with a wink.

"D-D-D-Do not say that!" I stuttered, gripping the cup tightly. She just chuckled some more.

"You're just too adorable!"

I gave her the pouty look. This is so embarrassing.

"Alright, alright. Go back up there and see your man!" she shouted, so they could hear. I shot her a panicky look, and she just laughed more. Gosh, Mito-san!

I hurried back up there to see if any progress had been made with the items in the box. Thankfully they did not say anything.

"Anything yet?" I asked, sitting back down.

"Yeah. The cassette was a message from Ging. This memory card is for a game called Greed Island. We don't know about the ring yet," Gon explained.

"Greed... Island?"

"It's a game for Hunters. The price is ridiculous, though! We could never afford it!" Killua sighed.

"How much is it?"

Gon and Killua looked at each other.

"5,800,000,000 jenny..."

I almost choked on the air.

"Sorry, Gon. There is no way that we would be able to attain that game," I said.

"I asked my brother if he could decipher the memory card. If that doesn't work, we have one other option."

"What?"

"The York New auction."

••••••••••

**We're transitioning into the next arc, yay! I'm so excited. **

**Alright, so I'm going to be making the chapters longer from now on. Updates might be every two days instead of every day. **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! It means a lot!**


	24. Transition: York New Auction

••• _York New Auction_ •••

We boarded the ship in the afternoon. The salty breezes blew my hair in all directions, which annoyed me quite a bit. Gon didn't stop waving for five minutes.

"I can't wait to see Kurapika and Leorio again!" Gon sighed, sitting down against the short wall of the boat. Killua and I joined him.

"How are we even going to find them?" Killua asked, staring at the blue sky. I watched the seagulls fly around the boat.

"I don't know. We'll just have to see when we get there! Right, Shizuka-chan?"

"...Yes..."

I wonder what they will be like now. I always thought Leorio was perverted and rude, and usually those are traits that do not generally change. I liked Kurapika. He is the only sane person, and he is nice.

Sure, Gon is nice, but it is different. He is simple-minded, so it is the way he is. Kurapika is just different. I like him.

Although I am quite fond of him, I would rather stay with Mito-san. I did not mention this to anyone, of course.

I wanted a break from fighting. From being crazy and from killing and from being just plain weird. I wanted to be normal for just a while longer, but like usual, Gon and Killua always get to decide what we do, and when we do it.

Always. And I am just there to tag along, to worry, to cause trouble, to distract. I am a distraction, whether they will admit it or not.

••••••••••

**Yes, I am back to updating! I need to refresh my memory a lot, so if updates take longer, I apologize. **

**I have another HxH story up called ****Ounce of Mercy****. It's a KurapikaXOC... Yep. **

**I missed updating! I feel so much better now. **

**I love you guys! Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! It means a lot!**


	25. New Chapters Coming Soon!

**I apologize if you thought this would be a chapter. **

**It's been maybe 2 weeks since school started. They've already given me piles of homework. **

**I still need to catch up on the episodes of HxH so I know what to write. I just wanted to let you know that I'm working on it, and the next chapter will be coming very soon! Thank you for your patience. **

**If you want to read something in the mean time, you can check out my KurapikaXOC story, called ****Ounce of Mercy****. I've got a few chapters on that guy. Leave a review if you'd like!**

**Love you guys,**

**Kotori-chan**


	26. Chapter Nineteen

**~~~Chapter Nineteen~~~**

Once we arrived, we looked for a library with computers. I have not really travelled much.

"Oi, Shizuka, pay attention!" Killua yelled as Gon was looking for information on Greed Island. I stared at the screen, hypnotized by such technology.

"Honestly..." he muttered. Then they started talking about buying things, and wasting our money. How do the other people not hear this!?

Killua is such an idiot.

At least we had money to buy some drinks. I was quite parched by then.

The water in the fountain was glistening, and it was a lovely sight. The sunset was beautiful.

"Idiots..." I mumbled as Killua and Gon started arguing.

"I said to only look at the trustworthy, public sites!"

I snorted, and tossed the can in the trash. Of course Killua would not have listened.

"We should find a hotel. I am not sleeping in a tree. Not again," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Honestly. What idiots."

"Shut up!"

"Never tell a lady to shut up," I hissed, looking into Killua's eyes. He froze, and Gon just chuckled. This... This was going to be a long journey.

Once we had found a hotel room, I plopped down on one of the beds. Killua and Gon joined me.

"What is our plan?" I inquired, staring at the small clock hanging on the wall.

"Beats me," Killua sighed, laying back.

"Oh, what a wonderful plan."

"The auction doesn't start for another week. We can just hang here and look around," Killua suggested, rubbing his eye. I turned to Gon, and he nodded.

"I can't wait to meet up with Kurapika and Leorio!" he chirped.

"Kurapika..."

Killua inevitably sat up.

"What about him?"

"I wonder what he has been doing."

"Probably up to his nose in books. Sounds like him," Killua quickly said. I gave him a suspicious look, and Gon moved to the other bed.

"He was learning Nen," I retorted, "I know he was."

Killua just kind of looked at me for a second. I did not flinch a bit.

"Who cares what Kurapika was doing?" he snapped.

"I do?" I shrugged. The clock kept ticking.

He narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why?"

"I happen to respect Kurapika, unlike someone..."

"I never said I didn't respect him! What do you mean by respect?"

"I admire Kurapika."

"Why?"

"Quit nagging me," I sighed. Killua left the bed and retreated to the other, with Gon.

"Tch... He's not even that great..." Killua mumbled, almost inaudibly. I rolled my eyes.

The past week was utterly annoying. Killua was, I mean. It was quite fun to see the city swell with new people, but I could barely enjoy it. He was in my face all the time.

"You never really answered my question about Kurapika," he kept repeating.

"Who even cares? There is not even anything else to say!"

And Gon just silently followed us, knowing he definitely did not want to interfere.

-•-•-•-•-•-

Today was the day of the auction, and the day we meet up with Kurapika and Leorio. We were walking through the market, which was flooded with people.

I was getting extremely claustrophobic.

"Keep up, Shizuka!" Killua kept calling, looking behind him. I was trying, but people kept pushing me and I could not find a path.

"Seriously?"

He treaded over, grabbed my hand, and pulled me along. People shouted at him as he practically shoved them out of the way. We rejoined Gon.

"As I was saying, they might try to contact us. You should probably get a phone, Gon," Killua explained, still having a tight grip on my hand.

"You're probably right," Gon said, "It seems like there's an electronics stand over there! Let's check it out!"

I looked over the array of colorful phones as the seller blabbed on. My eyes focused on a particular purple one, until I heard a familiar snarky voice.

"That GPS doesn't even work in most countries."

The three of us turned to face Leorio.

"Leorio!" Gon exclaimed. And then Leorio started blabbing about some phone and beetles.

"Oi, Shizuka! How've ya been?" Leorio asked, grinning like a maniac. I just stared at him.

"That's good..." he muttered, and continued talking to Gon and Killua. I moved away from the stand and watched the people walk by.

Where was Kurapika? I do not know why part of me expected him to come with Leorio. I felt like they would have met up and then found us. So why was he not there? Where was he?

Why do I care so much?

"Come on, Shizuka! We're getting lunch!" Gon called.

I seem to be very distracted lately.

* * *

**Wahhhhhh! An actual update! It may not be long, but it's an update!**

**Sorry for my absence. Totally not cool, I know. **

**School is dumb. The only class I look forward to is English. **

**I can't promise updates everyday like I used to, unfortunately. But I _will_ be updating! **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! It means a lot!**


End file.
